What's your team?
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Set after Emma and everyone comes back from Neverland and before Peter Pan's shadow attacks Blue. Everyone has an opinion about who Emma should choose and they found a way to let her know. Some are on Team Neal, others on Team Hook but who will be on Team Emma?


**_What's your team?_**

_Once Upon a Time_

_Neal / Emma / Hook_

_Set at the end of season 3, After they get off the Jolly Roger and before Peter Pan tells his shadow to kill Blue._

* * *

><p>Emma was walking on her own, thinking of Henry's strange behavior when she spotted the first one.<p>

It was one of the Dwarfs, Bashful maybe. She still had trouble remembering which dwarf was which. The only ones she really knew for sure was Leroy, aka Grumpy (her favorite as a child) and Sneezy, aka M. Clark (because he had lost his memories before and she just had to know who he was at the time).

He was wearing a white t-shirt and she swore that she saw "_Team Hook_" written on it in bold black letters. Shaking her head, thinking that maybe she had hallucinated, she kept on walking, until she crossed Archie with a "_Team Neal_" T-shirt on. This time, there was no denying it. She couldn't have miss seen it. She had been face to face with Archie and, as he greeted her quickly as if nothing weird was happening, she had had a great view of his shirt. The only question left on her mind was why?. Why would he wear such a shirt and where did he find it?

"What the hell is going on around here today?" She wondered out loud, shaking her head once more on the way to Granny's where she was supposed to meet her parents for breakfast after having checked on Felix at the station.

She had never seen any of the dwarfs or Archie wearing only a t-shirt like this, it wasn't exactly their style and why would they write things like that on it?

On her way, she crossed two old ladies, one of which she knew as Miss Ginger, the other one she didn't know but had crossed a few times around town. She couldn't help but listen to what they were saying, especially since they seemed to be wearing a white t-shirt as well under their knitted shawls.

"How can you even be on the Pirate's side? The other one is much more handsome and her kid's father! Hook's nothing but a pirate..." The nameless old lady told her friend, not seeing Emma behind her.

"Handsome? You haven't see handsome until you've seen Captain Hook! He's trying to change for Sheriff Swan, because he loves her. He even helped get her son back... I'm rooting for _Captain Swan_ all the way. And I'm telling you, I have a feeling that they're **endgame** as they say in this realm." Miss Ginger replied.

"I don't believe in_ Captain Swan_... I'm _Swanfire_ all the way. He's her son's father, her first love. You don't forget things like that." The other lady shook her head.

"You're saying this because you never forgot your own first love. The Dark One's son left her once before, who's to say that he won't do it again? Hook came back to help her, several times. He's the one." Miss Ginger replied, sure of herself.

"I guess we'll see. I got my t-shirt to support my _Swanfire_ ship, you've got yours to support your _Captain Swan_ ship. I guess we'll see who's right and who's wrong when our fair Sheriff makes her choice." The nameless old lady told her friend.

"Maybe a third man will enter the picture... Like you say, she's one of the prettiest eligible young women in this town. I wouldn't be surprised if a third young man turned out interested in courting her." Miss Ginger added.

Emma shook her head and started walking again, doing her best to forget what she had just heard. What were they talking about? Were people taking sides in her Love Life?

"Oh, Good morning Emma!" Blue nodded as she crossed the Savior.

"Good morning Blue..." Emma nodded back, trying to ignore that Mother Superior, the leader of the fairies, was wearing a "_Team Neal_" T-shirt.

Team Neal

Team Hook

Swanfire

Captain Swan

Where people trying to make her mad? How was she supposed to make her decision when everyone around her was taking sides and reminding her of the reasons why she shouldn't chose the one they're not supporting?

She finally arrived in front of Granny's dinner, hoping to put all of this behind her so she could start her day.

"Oh, Emma, here you are! Come, your father and I saved you a seat. I already ordered you breakfast." Snow greeted her daughter as soon as she walked in the dinner.

"Oh not you too!" Emma exclaimed when she saw that her mother had a "_Team Neal_" T-shirt while her father had a "_Team Hook_" one.

"And we have the hats to go with it!" David added excitedly, showing them to her.

"But we're not wearing them inside." Snow explained.

"When did this happen? Ever since I left the station earlier, I keep seeing people with these shirts..." Emma shook her head.

"I think it started here, last night, shortly after we left. Granny, Ruby, Tink and the Dwarfs were supporting different people and they decided to make it clear for everyone who they were rooting for. Apparently, they started off with the idea of pins and it evolved into shirts. We got our t-shirts about an hour ago from Doc." David explained.

"Oh, hey Emma!" Tinkerbell intervened.

Emma greeted her and Snow invited her to seat with them. That's when Emma noticed her t-shirt.

"_Team Hook_? Seriously?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, given our history, the least I can do is show him support, especially given all the effort he's making to change, just for you. Not that Bae isn't a good option either, but I think that you'd be happier with Hook." The fairy smiled.

"I still think Neal would be a better option!" Snow shook her head.

"Well, in a way, Hook probably thinks so too because I heard him tell Baelfire that he wouldn't fight for Emma last night, that he'd back off." The green fairy explained.

"Why would he do that after everything he's done for her?" David asked, disappointment in his voice.

"He said that he wanted to give Henry's parents a shot, without him being in the way." Tinkerbell explained.

"Smart man." Snow nodded.

"It's Good form, as he'd say..." David shook his head.

"He also added that he was in it for the long haul and that he'd wait for Neal to inevitably leave Emma again. He said he wasn't going anywhere and that he had all the time in the world." The fairy added.

"How long are people going to wear those shirts?" Emma asked them as Granny sported a "_Team Hook_" one, along with Ruby while Grumpy had a "_Team Neal_" one on. By his side, Sneezy had a "_Team Hook_" Shirt.

"Until you make a decision, I think." David smiled.

"That long?" Emma exclaimed, making them smile.

"You also could make a decision right now and save everyone some trouble..." Snow told her.

"I can't! I can't give Neal a second chance and I can't open up to Hook either. I need to concentrate on Henry right now!" Emma told them.

"Henry's safe and fine Emma, you're just looking for excuses." Snow told her.

"No, there's something off about him... Ever since we left the Jolly Roger... He's not himself, I can feel that there is something different about him. Until I can feel that Henry's fine again, I can't think of taking time to myself." Emma told them before she left, forgetting about her breakfast.

"Oh, Good Morning Swan. How are you doing this fine morning?" Hook asked her when they crossed path, her leaving the dinner and him trying to enter it.

"Feeling a bit cornered to be honest." She replied, noticing happily that he was dressed like he usually is, without any different shirts supporting a "team".

"Aye, I guessed as much when I saw the town's people's shirts as I made my way here from the Jolly Roger." he replied.

"This is crazy... Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked him.

"Me? No! When I left the Dwarfs last night, they were simply betting money on your future choice, I bet on myself by the way, but they weren't talking about clothes... They did offer me one though." He smiled.

"And you're not wearing it." She tried not to smile.

It was easy to forget her problems when he was around. He seemed to make everything easier.

"White isn't really my color of choice but I do have the hat... I might wear it later if it doesn't do anything to crash my good looks." He replied, showing her the hat he had rolled up in one of his inside pockets.

"And I suppose you won't be surprising anyone by supporting the other team?" She guessed, amused.

"Well, I might have agreed to step back and let him have his shot Swan, but I won't go as far as to take myself out of the race. It's just not my style." He smiled.

"Right. Well, I have to go but feel free to go inside. Apparently, a majority of Granny's clients this morning are on your Team, including my father." She informed him.

"I haven't won your mother over yet then? I guess I'll just have to work on it." He smiled before nodding her way and waking his way inside the dinner.

Emma watched the pirate step through the door and making his way to the counter before she turned around and started making her way somewhere she'd be able to think clearly. Every step she made, she crossed people with shirts or hat with "_Team Neal_" or "_Team Hook_" written on it. Occasionally, she heard the terms "_Captain Swan_" and "_Swanfire_" in conversations and she just couldn't think straight. It sounded like the entire town was speaking about only one topic this morning; her love life.

As she walked in front of Gold's pawnbroker shop, she noticed that Belle wasn't openly supporting anyone but that Gold had a t-shirt supporting his son. It was a new look for the dark wizard and it amused Emma. What amused her much less was when she noticed Neal greeting his father. Unlike Hook who wasn't wearing the shirt or the hat, Neal was wearing them both.

With the black hat that had "_Team Neal_" written on it in white and the white T-shirt with "_Team Neal_" written on it in black, Emma thought that Neal looked a bit silly but then again, today, the entire town looked silly. She felt like she was back in high school along with the entire town.

Not wanting to talk to him, especially considering what he was wearing and knowing which subject would be brought up, Emma turned and ended up sitting on a bench at the docks. As she faced the sea, with barely any people around, she could clear her head and concentrate on what really mattered to her: Henry's strange behavior.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get herself to concentrate on it, every time she tried, her mind would circle back to Neal and Hook and the t-shirts and hats that everyone was wearing.

The entire thing reminded Emma of an episode of Gilmore Girls, after Luke and Lorelei broke up, when the town had blue or pink pins to show if they were "a Luke" or "a Lorelei". This was a bit similar and she understood how Lorelei could have felt now. She felt like the entire town had parted in two gangs, watching her every move and ready to jump on her (and on each other) if she made the one they didn't agree with.

Emma didn't know how long she stayed on this bench, starring at the ocean and ignoring the fact that Neal wanted to see her for lunch. She already knew that she wouldn't be going. Going to lunch with Neal would mean giving him a second chance and she couldn't do that. Not only because she thought Henry wasn't being himself but because deep down, she knew that she'd never trust Neal ever again.

"Oh, hello Miss Swan." a voice came to Emma's left and she found herself looking at a small man with a beard and a red hat. He was wearing a "_Team Hook_" T-shirt under his open jacket.

"Hello... I'm sorry but I don't remember your name..." She apologized.

"It's quite alright. I'm William Smee Ma'am, but you can just call me Smee, everyone does." He smiled gently.

"You're one of Hook's pirates. One of his mates..." Emma remembered.

"I am. His first mate. I'm sorry to disturb you but you've been here a while and I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I... Well, I'm not, _not fine_. I guess I'm just annoyed at everyone around me taking sides before I even get the chance to think about it all..." Emma shook her head.

Smee seemed to understand and he quickly closed his jacket to hide his t-shirt. As he did it, he looked annoyed at himself, like he should have thoguht about it before she mentioned it but she brushed it off.

"Thanks." Emma told him with a smile.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked her.

"Not unless you can get everyone to take off these ridiculous shirts." She shook her head.

"Maybe you should make your own and wear it." he told her, glad that she was giving him an opening to bring it up before he had to think about a way to bring it up himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I happen to have a machine to print on shirts, I actually helped the dwarfs make the other ones during the night... I could make a few with '_Team Emma_' written on it. I'd make sure they got spread quickly..." he suggested.

"Well, I think I'd rather see people wearing their normal clothes but it would be better not to see Neal and Hook's names everywhere." She smiled.

"I'll get right on it Milady." Smee smiled before he rushed off.

Emma didn't even ask him why he was helping her but then she remembered how Smee was very faithful to Hook. He was probably the one who asked his first mate to check on her and make sure she was okay. It wouldn't surprise her at all. She wasn't even sure he'd come back with the new shirts but even if he didn't, this conversation allowed her to get her mind away from her worries for a while. Now she could think about Henry for a while.

.

"Emma, even if you don't want to have lunch with Neal, you can't just hide out here, you still need to eat." Her father said, making her turn around.

"Is it noon already?" She wondered.

"Yes, it is. Now come on. You'll have lunch with your mother and I." he smiled.

"Still wearing the Hook shirt?" Emma realized.

"I'll take it off when your mother takes hers off." He smiled.

"Miss Swan! I've got it, I've got it!" Smee yelled, running to her as she was about to get in her father's car.

"You made it? I thought you were joking." She smiled when he unfolded the _Team Emma_ shirt.

Unlike the others, it was pink and the writing was in a different handwriting, one more feminine but still in bold and black letters.

"Of course I made them. I'm wearing one. I have two more for your parents." Smee replied, handing two more shirts to David who smiled a thank you and immediately put it on, over the Team Hook one.

"Really, you're not going to take the other one off?" Emma asked her father as she put her t-shirt over her tank top.

"Being on your team doesn't mean I left Hook's team honey!" He replied, making her smile.

"Well, thank you Smee. What do I owe you?" She asked him.

"Nothing Milady. The Captain took care of it. Have a nice day." Smee told her before he ran off.

"Well, another sign why Killian's better for you." David muttered, ignoring his daughter's glare before he started the car and drove them to Granny's.

When Emma and David entered Granny's, Neal was drinking his coffee with a resigned look on his face and Emma went directly next to her mother. David gave his wife the new shirt and with a smile, Snow went to the bathroom to put it on.

Of course everyone looked carefully at Emma to see whose shirt she was wearing and most of them seemed disappointed to see that the shirt was saying "_Team Emma_". Neal saw it too and understood it very well. Not only she hadn't showed up to the date he had asked her on, but she wasn't wearing his shirt. He had lost. He rolled his eyes when he saw that above his pirate attire, Hook, who just entered Granny's from the back, had a "_Team Emma_" shirt on as well. The pink of the shirt looked very flashy against the black of the rest of his attire.

"Hook, come, have lunch with us." David called out to the pirate after seeing his shirt.

Killian smiled and accepted the offer, after making sure that he wasn't intruding on anything important.

"So, thank you for sending Smee earlier." Emma told the pirate.

"I don't know what you're talking about Swan." he smirked.

"Of course you don't." She smiled.

.

Later that day, Hook found himself face to face with his first mate once more.

"Thank you Smee, you did well." Hook told him.

"You're welcome Captain. I didn't tell her that you're the one who send me to her with the new shirt idea sir." Smee added.

"I know, but she's a smart woman, we can't blame anyone if she guessed it." Hook smiled.

"Do you think she'll give you a chance then?" Smee asked his Captain.

"With time, I'm sure she will."

"It's good to see you happy Captain. Love is a good look on you." Smee told him quickly before he left, leaving Hook alone to join Emma and her father to search for Felix who had broken out of his cell at the station.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short... It's just something I had on my mind that I had to write.<strong>

**It was supposed to be funny but I fear it lost it's humor factor in the writing process.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
